


The Shrinking Scribe

by NaughtyBees



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Fluff, Macro/Micro, Shrinking, Trans Female Character, Trans Ho-Tan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: After eating a chocolate spiked with shrinking potion, Ho-Tan ends up shrunken and in the care of her friends.





	The Shrinking Scribe

She had skipped breakfast, so she used that as an excuse for eating all of the five chocolates that had arrived for the Elders in the mail, a gift from an admirer. Besides, she’d had a very bad day, having spilled ink all over her best dress and got her hairbrush tangled so tightly in her hair she couldn't pull it free without crying. Eating all of the chocolates was fine.

That’s what she thought anyway.

The horror clutching at her heart as she leapt out of the way when a boot the size of a boat thumped down just where she had been standing a moment earlier made her feel sick. The toe of the boot flicked the box she’d been holding, now akin to a building, it skittering across the stone floor. Her eyes were wide, chest heaving as she watched a colossal version of Pressley disregard the box and stagger toward the chamber, each footfall nearly knocking her over.  
She pressed her back against the wall and whimpered, taking a moment to compose herself. So, the chocolates were spiked, that much was clear. Usually a shrinking potion didn’t last longer than a week, give or take a few days. But she’d taken five whole doses. Realisation settled in her belly and she leant forward, taking a deep breath. Firstly, she’d need to let the others know what had happened. However, if they were all as oblivious as Pressley, she’d have to be careful. That had almost been the end of her, and she couldn’t let it happen again.

Peering around the doorframe of one of the living rooms, Ho-Tan sighed when she realised it was empty, shaking her head and looking down the corridor at the next door. What would normally be a few steps was at least a five minute walk. She stuck by the wall to avoid any mishaps, wondering if she’d be able to complete her scribe duties at her new size.

A tremor shook her and she tensed. Then another. And another. She hoped it was Vex, fingers crossed beneath her flowing sleeves. The noise she made when Flowers rounded the corner was akin to a frog being stretched over a knitting frame, her hands leaping to her eyes. She took a deep breath, back against the wall, and screamed his name for all she was worth, hoping beyond all hope that he’d hear her.

The footsteps paused for a moment, before they steadily became more violent, her feet being knocked out from under her by the closest one, her arms flailing as she landed painfully. She looked up and wished she hadn’t. Flowers had crouched, in far too close a proximity for her to feel remotely comfortable, her arm moving to shield her eyes from the ghastly sight.  
“Agh! Can’t you ever wear clothes?!”

Flowers hummed happily. “No.” His smooth, thunderous voice was tinged with a smile, making her head spin. “What happened to you, sister? Why are you so small?”

Ho-Tan inhaled deeply and shuddered. “I ate something that was spiked with a potion, I think.”

“Oh, dear…” Flowers sounded like he was frowning. “Well, come here, I’ll take you--”

“No!” Ho-Tan held up her hands, eyes still averted. “No offence, but I really would prefer it if you got Vex for me.”

Her hair moved around her face as Flowers moved, creating draughts around her. “None taken. Your wellbeing is more important than anything. I’ll go fetch him.”

The receding tremors made Ho-Tan breathe a sigh of relief, uncovering her eyes. She hugged her legs to her chest, breathing as steadily as she could. She could hear the muffled sound of conversation from another room, then Vex’s voice, high pitched and panicked.  
“SHE’S _WHAT?!_ ”

Thundering footsteps approached as Vex sprinted down the corridor, freezing when he spotted Ho-Tan, his face seeming even paler than usual, somehow. Conscious of how terrifying he might seem to Ho-Tan, he tried his best to creep forward, something she appreciated as he knelt a foot or two away from her so as not to crowd her.  
“Are you alright?” He whispered, trying his best to remain calm, for her sake.

“Well, I’m four inches tall and just had Flowers crouching almost right on top of me.” Ho-Tan slowly got to her feet, her legs wobbling a little. “Other than that, I’m fine, fine…”

Vex lifted a hand, seemingly wanting to reach out to her, his fingers tightening as he restrained himself. Ho-Tan walked closer to him, beckoning his hand. As he placed it down, she climbed into his soft palm, completely trusting him to be careful. Her stomach lurched as he lifted her upwards, grasping ahold of his thumb for security, his fingertips pressed against her back so she felt a little safer.

His eyes were so beautiful. They sparkled with tears, wide and blue, blinking at her with concern. "What should we do?" He asked, voice trembling. 

"Hey, don't worry so much!" Ho-Tan leant forward and placed a hand on the tip of Vex's nose, her forehead resting against the bridge. He let his eyes flutter closed as she patted his skin affectionately, making sure to exaggerate the kiss she pressed there so he could feel it. "I know I'm in safe hands." She looked down. "Quite literally." With a giggle, she sat back, cross legged and smiling. 

Vex nodded and slowly stood, both hands cupped around her.  
"Don't drop me." She said as she looked down at the ground far below. 

"Of course I won't drop you! You're far too precious." Vex smiled gently. "We'd better tell the others." He mumbled, beginning to walk toward the chamber, where the other Elders were already seated. 

Ho-Tan was pressed against his chest, able to feel his heartbeat shake her body, smiling as she settled back against him. Flowers seemed to have already told the others the situation, and as Vex reluctantly set Ho-Tan down on her seat, she looked up nervously. Choop and Pressley stared with wide eyes and open mouths at her. 

"Dear me, Ho-Tan… Does this mean we're down a scribe?" Choop asked. 

Vex spluttered. "'Down a scribe'?! Gods above, Choop, she's in no fit state to write! She's not even as tall as her smallest quill!" Vex had never shown anger before. Annoyance, yes, but nothing like this. 

Choop stared at him for a moment before turning to Ho-Tan. " _Are_ you in a fit state to write?" 

Ho-Tan shrugged. "I can try. Might take me a while, but I can write in two different languages at the same time, I'm sure writing with a giant quill will be easy enough once mastered."

Pressley leant forward a little, his shadow blotting out the light for her. "So, you ate something spiked with potion?" 

Nodding, she twirled her hair nervously. "Some chocolates arrived for everyone but…I was having a bad day. I thought nobody would mind."

"Oh, is that why there was an empty…box?" Pressley looked a little horrified. "I didn't…?" 

Ho-Tan grimaced. "A second earlier and I would've been squashed." Noticing his expression, she lifted her hands. "You're not to blame! I wouldn't have noticed either."

Vex frowned. "You always put bugs outside though."

"Pah, that's different. Nobody expects to have to look out for shrunken friends." Ho-Tan knew Pressley felt bad, she didn't want to worsen it. 

Choop straightened up. "Regardless, we must move on. Vex, if you could ask Elf to fetch Debbie?" Leaning behind Ho-Tan's seat, Choop pulled out a scroll, a quill and some ink. "Ho-Tan can practise her writing."

The quill was surprisingly heavy for a feather, but Ho-Tan could manage it, lifting it up. She rested it on her shoulder as she dipped it into the ink, giving it a tap to release the stray drops before moving to write. It was difficult, each letter having to be the size of her foot, curling and looping, having to move her whole body rather than just her hand. However, once she'd finished the first word, she felt proud of herself, grinning. 

"Very impressive!" Flowers cooed happily. "You'll be writing as well as your old self in no time."

Ho-Tan frowned a little. "I can't help but think it's a little unfair to keep me as scribe when you all have working hands."

The Elders all made sheepish excuses as to why they couldn't be the scribe, and Ho-Tan frowned until Vex came back, approaching her seat.  
"Is it hard?" He asked, concerned. 

"A little. But I'll manage." Ho-Tan smiled at him. 

He grunted and took the quill from her, a quiet squeak of confusion making him smile a little. Gathering her into his hands, Vex sat in her seat. He rested the scroll on his lap, holding Ho-Tan in one hand, giving her the quill.  
"How about this?" He asked, finger petting her back. "I'll move you along while you write. That way you're not crawling around in wet ink."

"Actually, this is very comfortable, thank you." Ho-Tan smiled, laying on Vex's fingers contentedly, enjoying how warm they were. 

oOo

"Alright so…" Debbie rubbed her temples. "I need to go find out who sent the chocolates, but also where the potion came from, and find an appropriate antidote?" 

"Yes! And here…" Choop leant over to pass Debbie some paper. "Here's how much Ho-Tan thinks she ate."

"Quite a bit, I'm afraid." She sighed, seated on Pressley's knee, her legs swinging slightly. "I have a weakness for chocolate."

Debbie smirked. "I know that feeling." She laughed. "So, you're not going to keep getting smaller, are you?" 

Ho-Tan shook her head. "Oh, no, no. That's a very outlandish concept." She laughed, one of Pressley's gloved fingers hooking around her middle as he worried she might fall from his lap, her palms pressing into the soft suede. "A regular shrinking potion takes a week to wear off, but the effects are consecutive."

"Five weeks? That's not too long." Debbie tilted her head. 

The Elders frowned at her.  
"Have you ever been shrunk, Debbie?" Choop asked sternly, his voice quivering with severity. "Imagine seeing your friends as monsters."

"Imagine having to wear the same clothes every day because none others fit." Pressley grumbled. 

"Imagine the very beetles being beasts that might kill you on a whim." Flowers explained softly. 

"Imagine being unable to do the simplest of tasks." Vex looked at Ho-Tan with a small frown. 

Ho-Tan shrugged. "I mean, it could be worse. At least I've got you all to take care of me." She gave Pressley's finger a gentle pat. "I'm not all too upset."

Debbie rubbed the back of her neck as she thought. "Alright…Elf, any ideas?"

Elf looked up at Debbie. "Start with the postman?" 

She nodded. "Yeah, that's a good plan." They both left to investigate, leaving the Elders alone.

“What now?” Ho-Tan asked.

The others looked at each other before Choop spoke up. “Tea?”

There was crosstalk as everyone agreed, Pressley nudging Ho-Tan onto his hand and lifting her to his shoulder. She stepped on carefully and settled herself between his neck and his coat collar, safe and snug as he stood up. 

"You okay, Ho-Tan?" He asked, picking up his cane and following the others. “Holding up?”

She shrugged, pressing close to his cheek as the brisk wind of his movement blew back her hair. “I suppose so. The change in perspective is a little surreal, but I think I can manage." She reached up to grab a handful of his hair to feel a little more secure, his walking speed making her feel a little exhilarated. "I've no idea how the smallfolk of the realm manage it."

Pressley turned toward one of the living rooms, twirling his cane. "They usually stick with other smallfolk though, don't they?" He paused in front of the fireplace, warming his behind happily. As Flowers walked in, Pressley smirked. "Probably so they don't have to look at _that_."

Flowers smiled. "We've all got one." He reminded them as he sat in his chair, one leg moving to hang over one of the arms. 

"Yes, but yours is bigger than Ho-Tan!" Pressley frowned, pointing. "How do you think she feels?!" 

Narrowing his eyes and smirking, Flowers hummed. "Like she wants to do a swap?" 

"There's a reason I carry a cane around, you know!" Pressley threatened half-heartedly, Ho-Tan laughing softly at their antics. They were a stark contrast to the soft, quiet love of her and Vex. Both Pressley and Flowers were prone to shenanigans. 

As Choop and Vex came in with the tea tray, Choop made a quiet wheeze noise. "Flowers! If you have to be naked, at least close your legs!" 

"It's nothing you haven't seen before." Flowers cooed.

Pressley picked Ho-Tan up and set her down on the tea tray, and she watched as he picked up a chocolate finger (all their biscuits courtesy of Debbie) and held it up to Flowers. He pointed at Flowers, then gripped both ends of the biscuit, snapping it in two. Flowers jumped a little and closed his legs, getting the message.  
"Perhaps I should put on my cumbersome robes."

"Baby." Pressley smiled as he threw some clothes at Flowers. 

"Now then!" Choop smiled at them all. "Nice tea time. Ho-Tan, Vex found you a thimble." Choop gestured to the bucket-sized item beside four towering cups that Ho-Tan couldn't see over. 

"Very thoughtful, my love!" She smiled up at him, his bashful expression making her heart leap. 

Choop began to pour the tea. "Just a drop for Ho-Tan, there you go… Milk, one sugar, that's Vex's. Herbal, that's for Flowers. Black, three sugars and a drop of brandy for Pressley. And lemon and honey for me." He always liked to recite what he was making as he made it, so as not to make a mistake if anything. 

Ho-Tan sat cross legged on the tea tray, her thimble like a bucket, heavy in her lap. She attempted to lift it to have a sip, struggling a little, frowning.  
"Do we have nothing smaller than a thimble?" Ho-Tan asked with a frown. 

Vex shook his head. "Afraid not, my dear" 

Choop sipped his tea, pursing his lips. "...perhaps we should've asked Debbie to bring back some smallfolk furniture and things. Just in case."

Ho-Tan and Vex looked at Choop, alarmed.  
"She's going to get the cure." Vex assured mostly himself. "She doesn't need furniture." 

As Ho-Tan lifted the thimble to drink her tea, her arms shook and she nearly dropped it. Sighing, she set it back down and stood up. "A teacup would be appreciated though." She walked toward the biscuit plate and tapped her chin as she chose one. Picking up a custard cream, it was quite heavy, like holding a surfboard. The others were talking amongst each other so she walked over to the edge of the table, waving to Pressley. "Would you like to share my custard cream?" She asked with a smile. 

"Oh! Thank you." He took it from her and snapped it in two, holding up the halves so she could choose one.

Choop took an oreo, taking it apart as he spoke. “What are we doing with sleeping arrangements? Are you comfortable being alone in your bedroom?” He asked, tilting his head and lapping at the cookie.

Ho-Tan frowned a little. “Not really. Especially not if I need something in the night.” She scooped some of the custard cream centre out, eating it happily. “Vex?”

Vex smiled sweetly at her. “I’m sure I can find a spot for you on my pillow.” 

Pressley chuckled softly to himself. “Is that a euphemism?” The others looked at him pointedly and he frowned. “What?! I was joking!”

After the biscuits were eaten and the tea had been drunk, the Elders sat peacefully, watching the flames dance in the fireplace. The only sounds were the occasional sip of liquor from Pressley and a sudden snoring from Vex. Choop nudged him and he snorted, jolting awake and blinking. Looking down at Ho-Tan, he smiled gently at her. As Vex set his hand down on the table, Ho-Tan settled herself in his palm, his fingertip petting her back relaxing her. “Are you tired yet?”

Nodding, she stretched, rubbing her eyes. “Yes. Especially since everything is a struggle at this size.” 

Pulling his hand closer to his chest, Vex stood up, cradling her close. “Goodnight, boys.” He smiled, the others reflecting the sentiment as they left the living room. As Vex walked toward his room, he looked down at her. “What’s it like?” He asked softly, barely a whisper. “Are you frightened of me?”

Blinking a little with confusion, Ho-Tan frowned with thought. “I wouldn’t say frightened, no. Wary, perhaps.” She said, holding onto his thumb as they turned the corner, feeling the grooves in his skin, almost like the shell of a walnut. “It’s surreal. I mean, you could probably kill me with one finger.” 

Vex opened the door to his bedroom, slipping inside and shutting it again. “Is that frightening? Or exhilarating?” Vex asked with a slight smirk.

“Hm. Not quite sure. I’ll get back to you on that.” 

Deprived of her usual nightie, Ho-Tan simply began to undress as she was placed on the bed, folding her clothes very carefully. Even the bed, usually a place of comfort, was intimidating. It was probably larger than a swampball field, and she thanked her stars she wasn’t trapped beneath the blankets. Her eyes slowly moved to where Vex was undressing, and she silently appreciated him from afar, taking in every feature of his colossal body, noticing so many things she hadn’t before, loving every new thing she saw. 

Vex sat on the bed, Ho-Tan squeaking as she fell on her back, bouncing slightly. He frowned and leant over, scooping her into his palms with care. 

“I worry about you.” He said, getting into bed, his back propped against his pillows as he sat up, both hands wrapped around Ho-Tan protectively. They were so warm and soft, her eyelids began to droop. “You must let me know if there’s anything you need. I’m happy to help.”

Ho-Tan nodded, resting her cheek against his thumbtip, looking up at him with a sleepy smile. “I will, don’t worry.”

There was a moment of silence, each Elder enjoying the comfortable quiet that came with their familiarity. Vex was the first to speak, his whisper drawing her attention.  
“May I kiss you?” He asked, smiling. “You can decline, I’m happy to wait until you’re normal again.”

The thought was frightening at first, but Ho-Tan knew Vex would treat her with the utmost care, and she sat up a little, nodding. “Of course you can.” She smiled, flicking her hair from her face with a quirk of her neck.

Vex brought her closer to his face, and Ho-Tan took a breath to keep steady, feeling the heat of his shallow breath surround her, blowing her hair back. His lips pursed ever so slightly, as if he was nervous, close enough to touch, but not bringing her closer. She appreciated him letting her close the gap, which she did. She worried that a peck on the lips wouldn’t be felt, so she placed her hands on his lower lip, his soft, plush skin giving as she pressed a kiss to the cusp of his top lip. He smiled a little, pressing closer, his moustache tickling her, making her giggle. Pulling back, Vex pressed the tip of his nose against her belly, and she laid against it, smiling gently as she yawned.

As Vex noticed himself nodding off, he settled back against his pillows, very carefully laying Ho-Tan in the middle of his chest, his hand covering her like a blanket. She laid on her front, Vex’s heartbeat like a drum beneath her, his breathing slow and soothing as she rose and fell slowly, his body heat making her body buzz with bliss.  
“The struggle is worth it for this.” She muttered, eyelids drooping.

“What do you mean?” Vex asked, opening his eyes to look down at her.

“You know how safe it feels when we cuddle? I feel a hundred times safer right now.” She smiled. “Can I sleep here? I know you never move in your sleep, I’m sure I’ll be alright.”

Vex seemed hesitant but nodded after a moment. “Of course, my dear.” He made sure she was warm and comfortable before settling back himself. “I love you.” He whispered.

Ho-Tan, however, didn’t hear him. She was already asleep, the happiest she’d been in a long time, safe and secure, a small smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas or suggestions for chapter two, don't hesitate to comment! :)


End file.
